El Callejón de las Novias
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Una nueva misión le da una nueva perspectiva a Diana.


Titulo: El Callejón de las Novias.

Autora: Danyliz

Fandom: Martín Mystery.

Personajes/Parejas: Diana/Martín (leve, ni siquiera gráfico).

Rating: PG

NdA: Este fic es un Martin/Diana, así que hago la advertencia. En la traducción al español no se menciona que Martin y Diana sean hermanastros, pero en ingles si (aunque siguen ligados como hermanos), por lo que algunos podía considerar este fic incestuoso… a mi no me lo parece, pero si eres sensible respecto a esos temas, entonces mejor no lo leas - - soluciones practicas, ¿No? ^^… chiste malo, ignórenlo -_-'

**DISCLAIMER:** Martín Mystery y sus personajes le pertenece a Nickelodeon. Yo solo me divierto en su playground.

**El Callejón de las Novias**

- No encuentro nada que me guste…

- ¿En cuánto tiempo te casas?

- Dos meses… el tiempo se viene encima.

- Lamento no tener nada que le sirva, señorita… déjeme buscar atrás, a ver si hay algo nuevo.

La vendedora deja a las dos mujeres solas.

- No, no, no… nada es lindo… ¡Oye! ¡Mira este!

- Que raro, hace unos momentos no estaba aquí…

- De seguro no lo vimos. Es precioso… deja me lo pongo…

- ¿Por qué no esperas a que la vendedora te diga si puedes probártelo?

- Solo será unos momentos… eso es… perfecto…

- Se ve muy bien…

- Lo sé… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Una fuerte luz verde inunda el lugar.

- ¡Señorita Lombard! ¡Señor Mystery! ¡Llegan al final de mi clase!

Diana Lombard pensaba que ya nada le podía salir mal. Durante una de las misiones del centro, fue bañada en líquido viscoso, tuvo que hacer maniobras para poder derrotar a esa nueva amenaza sobrenatural, y, por si fuera poco, se retrasaron una hora en arreglar todo… por lo que llegaba tarde a clases. ¡Ella! ¡La chica que tenía el record perfecto de asistencias! Esta era su peor pesadilla, en definitiva.

- No fue culpa nuestra, profesor – comenzó a explicar Martín – es que…

- No quiero escuchar sus excusas – el profesor indicó a la clase que podía salir – si quieren aprobar la materia, tendrán que quedarse para escuchar el nuevo proyecto que desarrollarán para calificación final.

Diana suspiró, resignada, mientras Martin ponía cara de fastidio. Era obvio que la prioridad de su hermanastro idiota eran las chicas bonitas y la popularidad.

- Son un matrimonio de extracción media que…

¿Qué? ¿Matrimonio? Esto iba por MUUUY mal camino.

- Disculpe, profesor – interrumpió Diana - ¿Matrimonio? ¿Martín y yo?

- Si, profesor – replicó Martín - ¿No cree que tengo mejor gusto?

- ¬¬… ¿Quieres callarte? ¡Esto es serio! ¿De verdad? ¿Matrimonio?

- Así es. Es solo imaginario, señorita Lombard, debido a que llegaron tarde, todos sus compañeros ya tienen pareja designada, y ustedes son los únicos faltantes.

- ¡Pero…! – Diana buscaba como objetar tan ABSURDA tarea – Quizás pueda ponernos por separado…

- No. El sentido de tener un grupo equitativo es precisamente que experimenten los vaivenes de un matrimonio. Como decía, son un matrimonio de extracción media que tiene dos hijos, una niña de 5 y un niño de 8. Ustedes eligen los nombres. Diana, usted es una licenciada exitosa, que trabaja de manera privada. Señor Mystery, usted será un reportero del canal local. Por lo tanto, su trabajo requiere viajes constantes y situaciones riesgosas. Muy bien, quiero que hagan un proyecto desde como, cuando, y porque decidieron casarse, hasta la actualidad, ¿Está claro? Incluyendo posibles situaciones de fracaso matrimonial, y exponer las razones del mismo…

- Profesor, es que Martín y yo…

- Es todo, los veré en un mes para que presenten su proyecto.

Sin dar tiempo a replicas, Diana ve como su única esperanza camina hacía la puerta, dejándola llena de desolación… y con Martín.

- ¿Por qué tenía que tomar Economía Doméstica?

- Es la única de relleno que te da créditos – ríe Martín.

- ¡Para tu información, yo no necesito los créditos! ¡Creí que sería interesante! Obviamente estaba equivocada.

- Ya, Di, a mi tampoco me gusta esto, pero si quieres una buena calificación, tendrás que trabajar conmigo.

Diana nota la ironía en la voz de Martín, y frunce el entrecejo. Suficiente tenía con trabajar para el centro con él, ¿Aparte tenía que hacerlo en la escuela? Su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad.

- Miércoles, en tu dormitorio, después de clases. Trabajaremos en esto. Entre mas rápido lo hagamos, mas rápido saldremos de esta convivencia innecesaria.

- Es una cita, Di – sonríe Martín.

- ¬¬'….

Diana caminaba por los pasillos, aun pensando en todo lo anterior. Por culpa del centro, ahora estaba atrapada con Martín. Por eso no le gustaban los trabajos en equipo, y ahora menos.

En la cafetería, vio que Martín hacía uno de sus desastrosos intentos para conquistar a Jenny, arrodillado de manera ridícula. Se acercó con su charola a la fila de la comida. Curiosamente Java no la atendió, entonces estaba en el centro. Con pesar, se sentó frente a Jenny, ignorando a Martín.

- Adivina, Diana, estaré emparejada con Dawn en la clase de Economía… yo soy una profesora de primaria, y él es un médico muy famoso, ¿No es genial?

Diana dio un resoplido que se puede interpretar de muchas maneras.

- ¿Qué no estabas en esa clase? – pregunta Jenny.

- Llegué tarde…

- ¡Si! – Martín se levanta, interviniendo en la charla - ¡Diana y yo seremos pareja! Ella es abogada, y yo, un famoso reportero. No te preocupes, Jenny, mi corazón solo esta contigo… eres la única para mi…

Jenny, soltándose de la mano de Martín, lo abofetea y lo aleja de ellas, como acostumbraba cuando se enfadaba de él.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué tu y Martín no son hermanos?

- Hermanastros – aclara Diana – y de cualquier modo, es solo una estúpida tarea. El profesor dijo que por nuestro retraso, nos tenía que emparejar.

- Estás atrapada – se lamenta Jenny.

- Estoy atrapada – admite Diana.

- Debiste llegar temprano. Lo primero que dijo el profesor era que por eso pedía cupo limitado de alumnos en la clase.

Justo lo que Diana necesitaba. Que le estuvieran recordando que de haber llegado temprano, no estaría en semejante situación.

- Si, ya sé – Diana trata de disimular su enojo.

- Y aparte esta lo de la fiesta…

- ¿Qué fiesta? – Diana frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿El profesor Smith no te lo dijo?

Era claro que NO, ¿Cómo alguien podía preguntar las cosas obvias? Por toda respuesta, Diana negó con la cabeza.

- Pues después de la presentación grupal, habrá una fiesta en el auditorio. Dijo que era algo así como "la disolución del matrimonio", festejando el fin del trabajo y despedirnos de nuestro esposo.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Diana (en realidad era de terror), Jenny sonríe.

- Yo tampoco lo creía, es decir, el profesor Smith siempre ha sido un amargado. Pero bueno, nadie se quejó de la fiesta, ¿Eh?

Claro. ¿Quién se iba a quejar? ¡A todos les gustaba parrandear! A todos, menos a ella. Y como pintaban las cosas, ahora mucho menos.

Se despidió de Jenny, saliendo del comedor aun con pesar. Se encontró con Java en el pasillo.

- Java, pensé que estabas en el centro.

- Java cortando césped – contesta el cavernícola.

- Ya veo… No te alejes mucho, esperamos una llamada de MOM en cualquier momento.

- Java cafetería. Java cerca.

- Así me gusta – sonríe Diana.

Pero el centro no llamó ese día. Ni el siguiente. Y llegó el fatídico miércoles. Diana estaba tratando de enfrascarse más en sus materias para olvidar su trabajo de Economía… pero nada lograba hacerla tener amnesia selectiva. Y las clases terminaron. Diana esperaba un milagro mientras emprendía camino al dormitorio de Martín. Quizás un piano en la cabeza de ella (no, mejor en la de Martín), o un temblor inesperado… o de último recurso, una llamada del centro. Tocó suavemente, esperando que Martín no estuviera en el dormitorio (¡De seguro se le había olvidado! Es un holgazán ¬¬').

Se equivocó. Martín abrió la puerta, sonriente.

- ¡Pero si es mi hermosa esposa! ¿Cómo estás hoy, cariño?

Con ganas de estrellarle una buena bofetada. Pero bueno, eso no podía hacerlo (al menos no todavía).

- Cállate, y comencemos – Diana se dirigió a la cama, sentándose rápidamente.

- ¿Así es como recibes a tu esposo? – Martín la ve con picardía – ya veo que serás una gran esposa.

- Mira, esto es solo una TAREA, ¿Queda claro?

- Di, suéltate un poco. El profesor dijo que lo hiciéramos lo mas real posible. Así que mientras estemos trabajando en esto, eres mi esposa.

- ¬¬'… como quieras…

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? – Martín se sienta en el escritorio frente a Diana.

- Mmmm… no sé… ¿Qué tal en la escuela?

- ¿Amor juvenil? ¡Me encanta! Es el que perdura.

- No para mis padres – dice Diana en voz baja.

- Cierto… Diana, ¿Qué edad tenías cuando tus padres se divorciaron?

- No fue exactamente así. Papá se fue, y lo único que me dejó fueron sus ojos verdes. El amor no es para siempre.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No creerás eso, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Mira a nuestros padres…

- Buen punto. Está bien, nos conocimos en la escuela. Bum, nos enamoramos. ¿A que edad será prudente casarnos?

- ¿22?

- Muy jóvenes.

- ¿25?

- Muy mayores.

- Entonces tu pon una edad ¬¬'

- 24 me parece adecuada. Ya estaríamos de lleno en nuestras carreras, y tendríamos algo de dinero.

- ¿Y de verdad piensas casarte a esa edad? – Martín saca una pequeña pelota, y comienza a lanzarla al aire - ¿Qué tal y te enamoras antes?

- No sé como eso es relevante – Diana resopla – que me enamore no indica que renunciaré a la coherencia de establecerme primero.

- Nunca digas nunca, Di – Martín sonríe.

- Sigamos… ¿Nos casamos por el civil?

- Es la ley – Martín sigue lanzando su pelota - ¿Y por la iglesia?

- No. Es mucho gasto.

- ¡Vamos! ¿No tienes la ilusión de vestirte de blanco?

- No, sigamos…

- ¡No te creo! ¡Si a todas las chicas les gusta eso!

- Pues a mi no.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres dejar de insistir? No nos casaremos por la iglesia.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando se casaron nuestros padres? Fue muy bonito. Nosotros cargábamos los anillos.

- ¬¬U… eso es diferente.

- Pues llámame ridículo…

- Ridículo…

- ¬¬'… ¿Quieres esperar a que termine? Decía, llámame ridículo, pero yo siempre soñé con casarme por la iglesia. De esta forma puedes demostrarle a la persona que amas que haría todo por ella, y que será para siempre. Que es una promesa que nunca se romperá.

Diana ve a Martín con cierta sorpresa. Nunca lo había escuchado expresar eso. Claro que siempre le dijo a sus papas que la boda le había encantado, pero, ¿Cómo adivinar que sentía eso?

- Vaya, Martín, eso es muy lindo. Si fueras así con Jenny, la conquistarías de inmediato – Diana le dirige una sonrisa.

- Ah, claro… - Martín parece desconcertado de momento – si hubiéramos quedado en el mismo equipo, de seguro estaría enamorada de mi a estas alturas.

- De seguro – Diana vuelve a su libreta – y si yo hubiera quedado con Dawn, hubiéramos hecho un presupuesto más cómodo.

- ¿De verdad te hubiera gustado estar con Dawn? – Martín frunce el entrecejo.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no? Es guapo, inteligente, y le tocó ser un médico. Tiene éxito seguro.

- Escuché que aun duerme con su frazada de bebé ¬¬'

- Una parte infantil… me agrada.

- Yo creo que te verías muy bien vestida de blanco – Martín lanza su pelota a la pared.

Diana lo ve con incredulidad. ¿Eso fue un cumplido? ¿UN CUMPLIDO?

- El sarcasmo me reconforta – contesta en tono irónico.

- No era sarcasmo…

Sus miradas se encuentran, y Diana nota la sinceridad reflejada en los ojos castaños de su hermanastro. Ni que decir, la ha desarmado. Siempre que la ve así, es como si todos sus reclamos, todas sus quejas… se esfumaran. Simplemente se desvanecen.

- Te confesaré que a mi también me da curiosidad verme vestida de novia… Y estar con una persona que me prometa amarme siempre…

Diana se sonroja totalmente. Nunca había dicho algo así. Al menos no conscientemente. ¿Qué era esto? ¿La hora de las revelaciones?

Antes de que alguno hiciera comentarios al respecto, una alarma suena por todo el dormitorio.

- El centro – Martín ve su reloj.

- ¿De donde viene?

Después de analizar en toda la habitación, Martín mira a través de la ventana, notando a Java cerca de los arbustos. Detrás del enorme hombre, en un contenedor, estaba la luz que buscaba.

- Ven, es en el jardín.

Diana lo sigue en silencio, hasta que llegan con Java. Los tres emprenden camino al centro.

_**Martín Mystery…. Autorizado.**_

_**Diana Lombard… Autorizada.**_

_**Java, el cavernícola… autorizado.**_

- ¡Hola chicos! – Billy sale a su paso, como siempre.

- ¡Hola, Billy! – lo saludan todos.

- Martín, dime, ¿A cuantas chicas conquistaste hoy?

- Solo a una, y ni sabes quien es. Saluda a Diana Mystery… mi esposa.

- ¿Qué? – Billy pasa su mirada de Martín, a Diana, con sorpresa - ¿Esposa?

- No te extrañes tanto – señala Diana – es solo una tarea, y a propósito, no voy a cambiar mi apellido a "Mystery", ¿Esta claro?

- ¡Pero si es muy bonito! A ver, Billy, Java, ¿No les gusta más Diana Mystery que Diana Lombard?

- Java gustarle Diana Mystery.

- Yo pienso que "Mistery" suena bien – sonríe Billy.

- ¿Qué van a saber ustedes? – se queja Diana – son hombres, es natural que no entiendan de estas cosas. Me quedo con Diana Lombard, y se acabó.

- Que tarea tan extraña – dice Billy – pero si quedan. Dicen que las parejas que discuten tanto, son las que tienen mucho en común y perduran.

- Que falso – Diana niega con la cabeza.

- Ignora a la señorita fracaso matrimonial – Martín mira a Billy con complicidad – a como estoy viendo, le doy un año de casada para que empiece a buscar el divorcio…

- Cualquiera que este casada contigo duraría menos de 5 minutos ¬¬'

- No entiendo esas tareas – Billy parece confundido – MOM nunca hace cosas así…

- MOM es otra que de seguro huye del matrimonio – Martín se ríe – no la imagino con un esposo.

- No creas. MOM ha tenido sus conquistas – agrega Billy.

- ¿En serio?

- ¬¬U ¿Quieren dejar este tema? – Diana los interrumpe – no creo que a MOM le guste que estén publicando su vida, además eso a ustedes no les importa.

- Bueno, solo hacíamos notar el punto de que tu y MOM se parecen en ese aspecto. Pobre del que se case contigo.

- Si estuviera casada con alguien mejor, te aseguro que sería muy buena esposa.

- Esa si que no la creo. Es mas, te apuesto a que no puedes ser amable y cariñosa conmigo lo que dura esta misión.

- ¬¬… que absurdo…

- Porque sabes que tengo razón.

- Este universo no puede funcionar si tu tienes la razón, Martín.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso temes que demuestre que SI TENGO RAZÓN?

Martín comienza a hacer ruidos, y a reír, diciendo "miedosa".

No iba a caer. No iba a caer. Era infantil, y estúpido. Ella era mas madura. No iba a caer.

- Bien, acepto. – si, cayó -El que pierda tendrá que darle un baño de esponja a las mascotas de MOM…

Martín hace una cara de desagrado, recordando a las "mascotas" de su jefa.

- De acuerdo… Java será quien determine quien gano – accede Martín.

- Java juez – agrega el cavernícola.

El elevador llega a la oficina de MOM, la cual esta vestida totalmente de negro, sosteniendo una lámpara verde, examinando algo que parecía un gusano gigante.

- Hola, MOM – saludan todos al unísono.

- ¡Wuau! – Martín ve con emoción la escena – o MOM tiene hábitos sadomasoquistas que no esperábamos, o esta haciendo una autopsia a un extraterrestre…

Diana niega con la cabeza. Aquí vamos de nuevo…

- Le advierto que no se acerque, agente Mystery – MOM habla calmadamente – es peligroso.

- MOM busca parásitos en una criatura del centro… - explica Billy – son peligrosos cuando crecen.

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer comentarios, el gusano se levanta rápidamente con furia.

- Martin… el rayo tranquilizador, por favor.

Mientras observaba a su hermanastro darle el instrumento a su jefa, Diana se sorprendía de la calma con la que pedía las cosas. Siempre era así. MOM nunca demostraría alguna emoción, si acaso solo enojo.

- Hoy tendrán que ir a una pequeña ciudad Europea, donde desapareció una mujer después de probarse un vestido de novia… - MOM empieza a poner control en la situación.

- ¿Vestido de novia? – repite Diana.

- Quizás solo se arrepintió – sonrío Martín – como nuestro caramelito aquí presente…

- ¬¬X… cállate – exige Diana.

- El lugar es conocido como "El hogar de las Novias"… - los interrumpe MOM – irán a investigar lo sucedido. Hay una alta energía paranormal en el lugar. No hemos contactado a nadie de ahí, así que tengan cuidado.

- Novias y paranormal… yo diría que es todo el paquete, ¿No, bomboncito?

- No me digas así – se queja Diana.

- Ah, ah, ah… ¿Qué no ibas a ser amable conmigo?

- Estoy siendo amable.

- ¿En serio?

- No presiones.

- ENTONCES – interrumpe de nuevo MOM – vayan a investigar.

- Después de ti, mi vida – sonríe Martín.

Diana decide no contestar. Iba a ganar esta apuesta, y lo haría por el simple hecho de demostrar que Martín es un idiota. No que no estuviera comprobado, se tenía que ver todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos años. Pero igual, ganaría.

Al pasar por el portal, ven un gran callejón, que parece totalmente desierto.

- Creo que MOM se equivocó, y nos envío a un pueblo fantasma – se emociona Martín.

- Java no gustarle fantasmas – se queja el cavernícola.

- Vamos a investigar, no creo que se haya equivocado, ¿Qué no ven que estamos rodeados de tiendas para novias?

- Siempre arruinas la diversión, Di.

- No estamos aquí para divertirnos, sino para trabajar. Andando.

- Mi caramelito esta de mal humor, Java, ¿Qué puedo hacer para contentarla?

Diana sentía que cada vez que Martín la llamaba "Caramelito", le daba un tic nervioso o algo. A veces se preguntaba si así eran en realidad todos los matrimonios, o solo era apariencia. Esas parejas que se dicen "cielo" o "caramelito" o esos apodos – que en su opinión eran demasiado cursis - ¿Lo dicen por cariño, o por aparentar que quieren a la otra persona? En su opinión, si quieres a alguien, lo demuestras. Puedes decirle a alguien "te amo", y mentir. Como su padre. En el fondo, una de las razones por las que Diana no planeaba casarse es precisamente esa. Aun cuando su mamá se volvió a casar, y fue feliz, quien sabe si a ella le tocaría la misma suerte.

- ¿Pensando en tu papá de nuevo?

La voz de su "esposo" la hace despertar de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo sabía que pensaba?

- No.

- No mientas. Siempre que piensas en tu papá, pones esa cara de molestia, y la nariz se te arruga. Te ves como una de las brujas en mi revista de jóvenes paranormales. De hecho gracias a ti supe que existían – ríe el rubio.

- Gracias, que halagador.

- Oh, lo sé, es un gran halago, las brujas de Salem son buenas en el fondo… como tu. Tienes un exterior perfeccionista, pero por dentro eres buena. Como los cocos.

- ¿Qué ser un coco? – Java lo ve con duda.

- ¿Un coco? – Diana resopla con molestia - ¿Qué clase de analogía es esa? ¿Por qué un coco? Eres un…

Recordando la apuesta, la chica se muerde la lengua para no responderle como se merece.

- ¿Soy un…?

- Nada.

- Cuanto autocontrol, puchunguis, eres admirable.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!

- Java, ¿Ves como mi dulcecito de melcocha no acepta las atenciones de su tierno esposo?

- Diana tratarte bien. Diana ganando la apuesta – el cavernícola se emociona.

- Lo veremos – el rubio luce incrédulo – la misión puede traernos muchas sorpresas.

Finalmente, para alegría de la chica, encuentran la tienda de novias. Pero parece totalmente abandonada.

- Creo que esto es peor que "la venganza de la novia zombie" – Martín frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué acaso todas tus películas tienen a zombies en ellas? – se queja Diana.

- Bueno… no, otras tienen a vampiros y otras a momias… pero los zombies son mas populares.

- ¿Q-quien anda ahí…? – se escucha una voz temerosa de mujer.

- Tranquila, somos del centro… venimos a investigar la desaparición de…

- ¡QUE BUENO QUE YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Sin dar tiempo a nada, una chica de edad aproximada a Diana sale de entre los percheros, abrazando a Martín. Y sin saber porque, eso molestó en sobremanera a Diana. Nunca le ha gustado admitir que le importa Martín. Pero cuando entraron a la adolescencia, y Martín empezó a querer salir con chicas… para ella fue bastante desagradable. Claro que era porque pensaba en las pobres chicas, tener que soportarlo. No porque tuviera algún interés en el rubio. Es solo que cuando crecieron, siempre fueron "Martín y Diana". Se acostumbró a ello. Ahora cada uno hará su vida. Increíble que cuando llevas deseando algo por tanto tiempo, después temas que se cumpla. Ironías.

Martín separa a la chica de su torso, riendo, y aclarando que estaba casado (ya estaba tomando esto demasiado en serio ¬¬), pero que confiara en ellos y les dijera que paso exactamente. Ella parece realmente asustada, Diana entiende que haya querido sentirse protegida por Martín. De eso a nada…

- El vestido. Se comió a mi amiga – solloza la chica.

- ¿Un vestido come-gente? – Martín se ilusiona - ¡No me había tocado uno de esos!

- No seas ridículo – chasquea la lengua Diana – debe haber otra explicación. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Diana, él es Martín, y Java.

- Soy Melinda…

- Bien… dime Melinda, ¿Exactamente que fue lo que paso?

- B-bueno… estábamos esperando por un vestido, y de repente mi amiga vio un vestido que le gustó, y al probárselo… - la chica detiene su explicación, abrazando a Martín – ¡Se la comió! ¡Desaparecieron todos ante una gran luz! ¡Y viene por mi!

- Vestido come-gente que prende en la oscuridad – reflexiona Martín.

- Ya te dije que no hay vestidos come –gente – dice Diana fastidiada - ¿Estas segura de que no había nadie mas?

- N-no… pero ahora que lo dices… ese vestido no estaba ahí cuando entramos a la tienda. Apareció de la nada.

- Esto es definitivo. Es paranormal y emocionante. Un vestido come-gente que prende en la oscuridad y aparece de la nada. Quizás sea la portada del nuevo número de la revista "Joven paranormal" – Martín se emociona.

Diana suspira. No entiende como Martín se obsesiona con esas cosas. Aunque ella también tiene sus apegos extravagantes. Cuando cumplió 13 años, Martín le dio una rosa. Claro que fue porque su papá lo obligó. Mientras se la daba, murmuraba "toma, niña boba", frunciendo el entrecejo. Y Diana estalló en risa. Fue la primera vez que Martín la hizo reír tanto. Aun conserva la rosa. Y aun conserva ese sentimiento a su hermanastro. Porque desde ese día supo que Martín estaría en su vida. Le gustara o no. Así que era mejor encontrarle el lado bueno. Y comenzó a apreciarlo. A tomarle cariño. ¿A amarlo?

Que tonterías pensaba. De todas las personas de las que puede enamorarse, Martín esta en la lista mas remota. Aunque ya no hubiera hombres en la faz de la tierra. Martín esta prohibido. Fuera de los límites.

- Dianaaaaa – Martín parpadea rápidamente – bomboncito, deja de verme así, que me intimidas.

La chica no había notado que mientras pensaba en esta sarta de tonterías, fijó su vista en Martín, el cual claramente malinterpretó su expresión. No es la primera vez que el rubio saca conclusiones equivocadas.

Pero ¿Qué tan equivocadas son en esta ocasión?

- Vamos a investigar. Debe haber algo en la tienda que nos ayude…

- Tienes razón Di. Como siempre, tan inteligente.

- Cállate ¬¬

- Oye, yo solo soy amable. Soy un esposo considerado, no lo negarás. Muy bien, Di, tu y yo podemos…

- ¡No me dejen sola! – Melinda se abrazaba a Martín como si temiera que se fuera a esfumar si lo suelta - ¡Por favor!

- Bueno, supongo que podemos ir todos juntos…

- Claro que no, no seas ridículo – dice Diana con cierta molestia – si Melinda quiere quedarse contigo, pueden ver con el Reloj U y con Billy sobre cualquier información posible. Java y yo iremos a la parte de atrás a buscar pistas o algo que indique que esta pasando.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Diana camina, seguida de Java, que solo se encoge de hombros. La chica no alcanza a ver la mirada de Martín, que era de total confusión. Y quizás un dejo de tristeza.

Lo que Diana quería en realidad era alejarse de ese par. No entendía porque le molestaba tanto. Su hermano… corrección, hermanastro, tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Pero el solo verlo abrazado de otra… no podía estar mucho tiempo con ese espectáculo. Por eso agradecía siempre que Jenny mandara a volar al chico rápido.

Diana nota un pequeño estante en una de las paredes del sótano.

- Mira Java. Quizás ahí diga algo sobre lo que sucede.

- Java buscar.

El cavernícola se acerca, y al ver que el estante tiene candado, lo quita fácilmente.

- Gracias Java – sonríe Diana.

- Java útil – se enorgullece el cavernícola – Diana sonreír mas.

- ¿Qué? – la chica no entiende.

- Martin decir que cuando hacer cosas bien, Diana sonreír más. Java útil. Diana sonreír mas.

- Oh, Java – la chica no sabe bien que contestar – no es necesario… es decir…

- Martín decir que Diana ser bonita con sonrisa. Java de acuerdo.

Muy bien. O el cavernícola y el idiota de Martín estaban de acuerdo para hacerla desatinar, o Java acaba de decirle que su hermanastro la considera bonita. La primera opción es la más viable.

- Gracias Java – dice de nuevo la chica – pero no debes creer todo lo que dice Martín.

Java solo la ve sin comprender, por lo que la chica decide trabajar en el estante. Hay una serie de papeles, todos relacionados con el establecimiento. Desde la fundación de la tienda, hasta los actuales dueños.

- Java encontrar esto.

Diana ve que el cavernícola despega una hoja de la parte de abajo del estante. La chica ni siquiera la había notado.

- ¿La leyenda de la novia en pena? – Diana frunce el entrecejo.

Al comenzar a leer, Diana descubre que es como cualquier otra leyenda. Hace 500 años, una novia esperó a su prometido, el cual nunca llegó. Entonces hizo un hechizo sobre su vestido, para cada luna menguante del año con meses más largos, regresar por su prometido. Si no encontraba a su prometido en la siguiente luna menguante, tendría que esperar al siguiente año con meses más largos. Años con meses mas largos… deben ser los años bisiestos, donde Febrero tiene un día mas. Este año es bisiesto. Y ayer fue luna menguante. Por eso el vestido apareció de la nada, como dijo Melinda. Y además…

Entonces todo parece caer como piezas de rompecabezas que finalmente encajan.

_**¡QUE BUENO QUE YA ESTÁN AQUÍ! **_

_**¡No me dejen sola! ¡Por favor!**_

¿Cómo sabía Melinda que el centro los había enviado? MOM dijo que no habían hablado con nadie del lugar. Y estaba todo desierto, ¿Cómo Melinda sigue ahí? Si se supone que esa luz al parecer absorbió a todas las personas a su alrededor.

¡Y la había dejado sola! ¡Con Martín! ¡Ella es el fantasma!

- ¡Java, vamos!

Todo eso lo había pensado en voz alta, por lo que Java también entendía el peligro en el que estaba Martín.

- ¡MARTÍN! – gritan Java y Diana al mismo tiempo.

Ambos ven como Melinda tiene a Martín de la mano. El chico parece totalmente ausente.

- ¡Muy tarde! – grita Melinda - ¡Ya es mío! ¡Finalmente! ¡Llevo siglos esperando por esto, no dejaré que lo arruinen!

- ¡Martín! – Diana trata de acercarse, pero Melinda grita fuertemente, haciendo que Java y Diana retrocedan.

- ¡ES MIO!

Y por alguna razón, al escuchar esas palabras, Diana se levanta con furia. Martín solo era de ella… es decir, no le pertenece a nadie.

- ¡Generalmente se le pide opinión a la otra persona antes de afirmar eso! – Diana siente que la adrenalina le corre por el cuerpo, pero no tiene idea de que hacer ahora.

- Eso no importa. Ya esta conmigo. Y mientras lo tome de la mano, no podrán acercarse. ¡No interfieran!

- Marín morir.

- No, no va a morir – Diana se exaspera – debe haber alguna forma con la cual podamos acercarnos…

- Amor mío – Melinda parece ignorar la presencia de Java y Diana – finalmente seremos felices.

- Si – Martín contesta con calma.

Diana se congela al escuchar eso. No entendía porque eso dolía tanto. No es como si fuera cierto. Martín esta en un trance, y ella es un fantasma. ¿Por qué siente esa punzada en el pecho?

Tal vez porque si ahora no es algo verdadero, en un futuro lo será. En un futuro Martín se casará. Y la dejará sola. Y como había pensado, de Martín, a nada...

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Diana decide concentrarse. Todo esto fue causado por un vestido de novia embrujado. ¡Eso es! Si destruye el vestido, tal vez pueda destruir al fantasma. Mirando a su alrededor, Diana trata de ubicar cual puede ser el indicado. Estar en una tienda de novias no ayuda mucho a la causa. Finalmente la chica ve resplandecer algo en el fondo, después de que ella y Java han buscado entre muchos vestidos.

Al notar como el vestido se eleva, Diana sabe que es el indicado.

- ¡No te escaparas!

Diana toma la prenda, pero eso no detiene al vestido de flotar, llevándose a Diana colgada.

- ¡Suelta mi vestido! – Melinda mueve su mano con fuerza, haciendo que el vestido se sacuda en el aire.

- ¡No! ¡Deja a mi hermano!

_¡Hermanastro!_, grita la mente de Diana. Pero no hay tiempo para aclaraciones. El vestido sigue sacudiéndose con fuerza, por lo que Diana ya no puede sostenerse. Eso va a doler.

O al menos es lo que piensa, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba justo debajo de Martín, cayéndole encima.

- Ouuu – se queja el rubio, incorporándose - ¿Pero que pasó?

- ¿Martín? ¿Me reconoces?

- Claro que si, eres mi esposa – Martín sonríe alegremente.

- ¡NO! – Melinda se acerca a ellos rápidamente - ¡No me lo quitarás!

- ¿Qué no has escuchado del libre albedrio? – Diana ve con furia a Melinda.

- Tu eres mío – Melinda ve fijamente a Martín – mío…

- Tuyo… - Martín parece caer de nuevo en el truco.

En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Diana abofetea con todas sus fuerzas al rubio, haciendo que caiga de nuevo al suelo.

- ¡OYE! ¿Por qué me golpeas? – se queja de nuevo el chico.

- ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!

- ¡Lo dudo! ¿Quién te pidió golpearme, a ver?

- ¿Quieres la lista?

- Fantasma – interrumpe Java – desapareciendo.

Por estar en su discusión, Martín y Diana no habían notado como el cuerpo de Melinda se ha desvanecido, y un humo empieza a salir de su boca. Al ver a través de la ventana de la tienda, se dan cuenta de que ya está amaneciendo.

El humo termina por envolver el vestido olvidado en el piso, desapareciendo totalmente. Una luz envuelve la tienda, y al pasar, advierten como todas las personas desaparecidas han regresado de manera inmediata.

- ¿Pero que pasó? – Melinda despierta confundida.

Martín se encarga de explicar todo, y se llevan el vestido para que MOM lo guarde con el resto de los fantasmas que han capturado. De seguro querrá analizar mas de esta extraña maldición. Despidiéndose, los chicos regresan a la escuela, por supuesto, totalmente desvelados. Eso explica porque Diana se queda dormida durante su clase de álgebra.

La misión le dio a Diana una nueva perspectiva sobre el matrimonio y sobre su hermanastro. Pero no está dispuesta a admitirlo. Conforme realizan su trabajo, se da cuenta de que Martín y ella tienen muchas mas cosas en común de lo que ella imaginaba. Papá tenía razón. Tarde, pero vio el encanto de Martín. Y como le hubiera gustado que eso también se hubiera quedado en misterio.

- ¡Nos sacaremos un 10, seguro! – Martín baila de la felicidad.

- Debe ser el primer 10 en tu vida ¿No? – se burla Diana.

- Hey, al menos ayudará a mi promedio.

- Me da gusto ver que al menos tienes una prioridad buena.

- Si quiero ser tu esposo, debo concentrarme en la escuela – afirma el rubio de manera seria.

Diana trata de no sonrojarse ante ese comentario. Martín esta jugando. No habla en serio, y ella sabe mejor que nadie que no debe tomar lo que sale de la boca del chico de manera literal.

- Si, si, como sea – trata ella de desviar la atención.

- Di, ¿Irás a la fiesta, verdad?

- Claro que no. Aun tengo que estudiar para mi examen.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo un rato! El profesor dijo que no iba a revisar el trabajo si no iban todos a la fiesta.

- Mentiroso.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo juro sobre mi colección de revistas "joven paranormal"!

Después de un prolongado silencio, la chica niega con la cabeza, y murmura un _tal vez_, saliendo de la habitación de Martín.

Bien, esta fiesta es aburrida. Diana está cerca de la mesa de las bebidas, viendo como todos se divierten. Todos menos ella. Ni siquiera sabe porque accedió a venir a esto. Suspirando, decide mejor regresar a su habitación. El profesor ya la había visto, al menos eso debe contar como asistencia.

La chica siente como alguien la toma de los hombros. Al voltear rápidamente, ve a Martín sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué ya te vas?

- ¿Qué no me ves?

- Vamos Di, ni siquiera has bailado.

- No me gusta bailar.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas! Además, te recuerdo que yo gané la apuesta.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Claro que no!

- Claro que si. Yo fue muy amable contigo, y tu me abofeteaste.

- ¡Fue para que despertaras!

- Ah, ah… perdiste de igual manera. Prepárate para bañar a las mascotas de MOM. Java está de acuerdo. Dijo que el haberme golpeado no fue muy adecuado para una _esposa_.

Diana se resigna. Sabe que Martín tiene razón, y aun cuando ella trató de ser "amable", no negará que disfrutó esa bofetada. Martín toma de la mano a la chica, y la jala a la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué haces? – Diana suelta un chillido.

- Saco a mi esposa a bailar.

- ¡No soy tu esposa!

- Solo por esta noche Di… pretendamos que así es…

Y al ver los ojos castaños de Martín, Diana no puede evitar ceder. Estaba enamorada de su hermanastro. Y si al menos podía fingir una noche que podrían llegar a ser algo más, ¿Por qué no hoy? Sin decir palabra, abraza a Martín, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Solo por esta noche, los dos pueden pretender que su futuro no tiene obstáculos.

Días después, cuando el profesor le regresó el proyecto, tenía una nota que decía "_las mejores parejas son las que se complementan_".

Menos mal que Martín no estuvo presente, o no soportaría las burlas del rubio.

Tuvo que usar doble traje térmico para bañar a las mascotas de MOM, pero viéndolo en retrospectiva, Diana concluye que valió la pena.

Solo esperaba que hubiera otra noche donde Martín y ella pudieran fingir. Una noche más.

**FIN**

**Iniciado: Junio del 2005.  
Terminado: Junio del 2010.  
**_**5 años es nada.**_


End file.
